


【翻译】From the Cradle to the Grave/从生至死

by tygertygerburningbright



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other Person POV, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygertygerburningbright/pseuds/tygertygerburningbright
Summary: 倒不是因为Sheriff不喜欢Derek。只是他觉得Stiles可以找到更好的。但Stiles现在已经成年两年，他可以自己做出选择，即便这个选择非常糟糕。而且，Sheriff也不喜欢Derek。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From the Cradle to the Grave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274539) by [jezziejay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezziejay/pseuds/jezziejay). 



> For jezziejay ,it's a wonderful work. Again for all my friends who ship STEREK!!

倒不是因为Sheriff不喜欢Derek。只是他觉得Stiles可以找到更好的。  
但Stiles现在已经成年两年，他可以自己做出选择，即便这个选择非常糟糕。  
而且，Sheriff也不喜欢Derek。

他儿子和Derek间的关系才开始不久。好吧，但 _**状态进入得非常快**_ 。显然他俩之间本来已经这样不温不火地持续了几年，Sheriff不需要知道这个。 _**不温不火**_ ，呃。他也不需要碰巧撞上事后才知道的他俩间的初吻，当时Stiles被抵在厨房的料理台上，手指缠着Derek的头发。  
直到Sheriff用力把门关上他们才停下，并且像被烫伤的猫一样立即内疚地跳离对方身边。  
“你没听见他进来？”在他们三个之间尴尬地对视之后，Stiles冲Derek尖声问道。  
“呃，没有，”Derek看着John，看上去就和Stiles听上去一样震惊，“我……没听见。”  
“好吧，”John说，“我们就权当做Derek一时失神的时机不太走运，”他不想去细想到底是什么事能使Derek如此分心，以至于他的超能感官都失去了作用，“还有，这算是什么？”  
“一次约会？”Stiles不太确定地说。  
Sheriff把目光转向从Derek的夹克上的一道口子里淌出来，然后滴在地上的血迹。他的头发上有些树叶，还有些黄色不明物夹在胡茬里。  
John带Claudia进行他们的第一次约会时，他像一个绅士一样按响门铃，手里捧着分别给Claudia和她母亲的花束，还有一瓶为她父亲准备的红酒。他当时穿着西装，勒着领带，粗呢的外套即便是隔着衬衣也让他感到有些痒。他称呼Claudia的父母为“女士”和“先生”，还礼貌地帮Claudia穿上她的外套。他为她打开车门，一起开车到沿岸的一家小餐馆去，帮她拉开椅子，用餐结束后和她共舞，他的胳膊小心翼翼地规矩地搂着她的腰。后来他开车送她回家，亲吻她的脸颊，等到她安全地进屋后才开车离开，脸上止不住的笑意。  
他可没有在身上布满恶魔粘液，还把血滴在厨房地砖上时啃掉她的嘴。  
看，他说Stiles可以找到更好的，指的就是这个意思。

Derek第二天晚上出现时，穿着稍微清爽利落的衣服，还拎着一篮给John的水果。  
John低头看着那篮水果，“你就不能给我带点松饼？”  
“Stiles说你爱吃水果，”Derek为自己辩解。  
不用说，这完全是更好地证明了Stiles受到了哄骗。  
就在这时，Stiles蹦蹦跳跳地走下楼，穿着印花T恤和红色牛仔裤。Derek傻傻地看着他，好吧也许John也曾用那种眼神看过Claudia。直到她父亲照着他的头上来了一巴掌。  
John非常乐意也给Derek来那么一下。  
“回见，爸爸，”Stiles喊道，John眼见他俩急匆匆地往车那里去。Derek走在Stiles前面，根本就不注意Stiles有没有跟在他身后，也没有为Stiles开车门。  
_**没礼貌**_ 。  
John皱眉看着果篮，把水果倒进家里的果盘里，才发现篮子底部好好藏着一瓶尊尼获加蓝方威士忌。  
John怀疑Derek从哪儿听说过这是他的弱点，但是Sheriff是不会因为华丽花哨的酒就这么轻易动摇的，即便这确实使Derek暂时看起来叫人满意。这仅仅是有助于缓解John与住在街对面的那个白痴Alberts之间的夙仇。他们间的恩怨起源于一只狗和一份报纸，而后逐步演变成全面冷战。有一晚，在和局里的同事们喝高了之后，John曾撞见Alberts，他当时紧紧抱住对方，还说“你是我最好的朋友之一”，说这话的时候他确实挺诚恳的，至少持续到John清醒的那一刻。  
结果就是第二天早上，Alberts在自家门口冲John挥手，但John却当即指责对方在消防栓前违章停车。  
所以，他这也就是就着Derek开开玩笑。

John喝到第四杯的时候，他家大门被人破门而入了，Derek横抱着失去意识的Stiles走进来。一切酒精带来的热度瞬间离开John的身体，他只感觉伴随恐惧而来的寒冷。  
“他没事，”Derek喘息着说，“一个精灵把他掐晕了。但他现在已经恢复了呼吸。我得走了。看好他。”  
然后他就掉头走掉，而John想冲他大喊自己并不需要听某个……罪犯说教怎么当家长。  
不多会儿Stiles就醒了过来，而他咳嗽着醒来后第一反应就是问 _**Derek呢**_ ？  
John想接着他的问题回答。 _**跑去追那个精灵了。他是永远不会回来的。顺便说一句，我有没有跟你说过，局里的Jeanette有个很可爱的儿子在Berkeley学精算师？你俩在那儿可以一起玩**_ 。  
而John最后说出口的只是“我不知道”。他扶着Stiles上楼，在Stiles痴痴地望着窗外时陪他坐在一起。  
直到凌晨时分，Derek才向上推开窗户爬了进来，动作娴熟得就像他以前就这么干过一样。像干过很多次一样。  
“嘿，”Stiles长舒口气，整个身子都放松下来。  
Derek跪倒在Stiles身前，手掌覆上Stiles的眉间。“问题解决了，”他可以说得再含糊一点。  
“你是说，问题被斩草除根了，”John说。他在想，如果有提出相似联邦诉讼的先例的话，自己能不能以“杀掉精灵”的罪名逮捕Derek。他明天一定要去查一查。  
“我的意思是它离开了这里。”Derek说，目光一刻不离Stiles，“地理位置意义上的离开，不是说离开了这个世界的离开。”  
John不相信地哼了一声，惹得Derek转头意带揶揄地看了他一眼，然后对方说道，“接下来交给我就行了。”  
直到John爬上自己床上他才意识到，刚刚自己这是被Derek Hale赶出了自家儿子的房间。  
换成现在年轻人的说法就是——什么鬼。他那时可从来没有见过Claudia的房间长什么样，也从来不敢这么嚣张地跟她父亲说话。  
“我从来没有这么嚣张地跟你父亲说话，”他向Claudia低喃道。  
他甚至能想象出她的轻声笑语。“别这么打压年轻人的爱情。”  
“年轻，”他忍不住嗤了一声，“Hale至少比Stiles大八岁。”  
“而你比我大六岁。你想表达什么？”  
“呃好吧，”John气呼呼地说，“我从没见过你房间里边长什么样。”  
“你是没见过，但我可是很熟悉你的皮卡后座长什么样。”

Stiles回来过寒假，而他甚至都没提过Jeanette的儿子。他就直接消失去了Derek那里，直到两天后才神情痛苦面色苍白地回家。第二天一整天他都躺在床上，John用虾片才将他从卧室一路哄到了沙发。  
“我不想谈这事，”他躺倒在沙发Sheriff旁边，不开心地嚼着春卷时终于说道。  
这其实让John很高兴。他有自己的儿子，他的中餐，还有电视上的比赛，一切应有尽有。  
而且最开心的是，没有Derek Hale。  
“你会慢慢忘了他的，”John故作聪明地说，“还有更好的在等着你。”那个更好的有可能就是Jeanette的儿子。他可能是一个朋克摇滚乐队的主唱，脸上坑坑洼洼的比漏勺还难看，名字可能叫作Studz，但是John会慢慢接受他的。“他大概出轨了，是吧？”  
Stiles听到突然一怔，立马反应道，“什么？不，上帝啊，不。爸。Derek出奇地忠诚。”  
John抿起嘴唇忍住笑。关于狗的笑话来得有些快。  
“我们间只是出现了一次愚蠢的争吵，”Stiles说，“然后他说——”他突然开始的抽泣让John仿佛太阳穴受到一记重击。  
“他说了什么？”John问。  
“他觉得我没了他会更好。”  
John再同意不过了。  
“每个人都认为我没了他更好，”Stiles气息不稳地接着说，“很显然，我的感受根本不重要。”  
John并不——他不——是不会因此感到内疚的。这都是为了Stiles长久的未来考虑。他们以前就遇过相似的情况。Stiles六岁的时候，有个马戏团进城里来，Stiles就打包了自己的行李要去加入他们。“就去几个星期，”他还承诺道，“我会在Scott的生日前回来的。”而现实也伤透了Stiles小小的心。  
Stiles的手机从他下楼来就一直静音，但从刚刚就一直在沙发上他俩之间静静地振动。John把它拿起来放在桌子上好让Stiles够不着，而他没法忍住不去看跳闪出来的信息。  
**大酸狼：Stiles，求你了。**  
John怔住片刻，最后将它撇到一边去。Derek有过他的机会，而他没有珍惜。  
“我爱他，”Stiles静静诉说道，当John转头看他时，他的孩子眼中闪烁着大颗大颗的泪珠。  
但Stiles也曾爱过小丑Dozo。而等到Scott的生日来临的时候他早就把它忘得一干二净了。  
“他让我快乐。”  
“他让你伤心流泪。”John坚持说。  
“他也让我欢笑，”Stiles无所谓地耸耸肩，使劲抹着眼角的泪水，“再说，你能说你就没让妈妈哭过？”  
噢，这招有点太损，居然把他和Derek之间的这些事拿来和他与Claudia作比较。  
就一次。他只害Claudia哭过一次，说的那些话刺耳到直到现在还句句徘徊在脑海。“跪下。”当他到到她父母家去乞求原谅时，她父亲这么对他说。  
John当时跪了下来。Claudia的父亲还不足五尺四寸，但他的拳头非常有力。他给了John几分钟擦拭鼻子里流出的血，然后告诉他去弥补一切。  
Derek要是来上门求取原谅，他最好张开腿任凭John好好踹他一脚。  
“Stiles不想见你，”他说，右脚已经开始跃跃欲试地抽动。  
“我知道，”Derek悲惨地说，John此时仔细一看，Derek全身上下都充满了悲惨的气息，无论是他塌下来的无力肩膀，还是双眼里空洞的神色。  
John叹了口气，“听着，你应该——”  
“Derek，”Stiles伤心的声音从他身后传来，John准备转身挥手将他支开，告诉他这里没什么好看的。但是Derek和Stiles立即朝对方身边走去，而在他们跳进彼此怀抱的过程中，Sheriff好似还有点被推到一边去。  
没关系，他想。这样的结束也很好，好好地告别。这样才不会有情感上一味的消极压抑，免得往后会疯狂吞噬内心。  
就这么放手一切吧。  
问题是Derek和Stiles却不打算放手。他们将对方抱得比以前更紧，紧随而至的是Sheriff数都数不过来的心碎的道歉，以及无数的细碎亲吻。  
“不用管我，”他咕哝道，双手摊开掌心，打算以这样的姿态应付来自两人的任何异议。  
然而没有任何人在意他，也没有任何人有异议。Stiles和Derek此刻光顾着再次抱紧对方。

Stiles回到大学去后，还是和Derek保持着关系。John知道这点是因为有时他给Stiles打电话的时候，能听见对面有Derek的声音，有时是问Stiles想吃什么，或者他在图书馆借的书是不是该还了，又或者他有没有准备好开始玩游戏。  
“什么游戏？”他迅速问道，因为上帝保佑啊，要是Stiles成绩下滑，而罪魁祸首是Derek那个 _**恶棍**_ ——  
“哦，我们在玩一个Derek要假装是历史上某个著名的刑事学家，而我要问他问题，他只能回答是或否的游戏。如果我觉得我大概知道他究竟是谁时，我必须列举出至少三项与该学者相关的理论中的基本观点，然后才能告诉他我猜测的结果。昨晚我们已经把所有亚文化差异交往理论给过完了一遍。今晚我们打算看符号互动理论。”  
Sheriff完全无法想出要怎么接话。  
“不完成我就不能吃冰淇淋。”Stiles接着说。  
那个Derek，如此—— _**固执。**_  
那天夜里晚一些的时候，他跟Claudia自嘲这件事。  
“现如今，我们儿子嘴里说出的话里面，基本上有一半我都没法理解。”  
“你这么聪明，”她说，“我敢肯定，只要你真心想的话肯定能明白。”  
“我甚至都不确定我想不想理解符号互动理论。”  
“是啊，亲爱的。符号互动理论。你就当我说的是这个好了。”

夏天再次来临，Sheriff正在观赏着前院的樱花，突然樱花树打了个喷嚏，散落下来像庆祝彩屑般的粉色花瓣。  
老天啊。  
“Derek？”  
Derek的脑袋从花簇中探出来，“Sheriff。”  
“你还好吗？”  
“今天空气里的花粉粒浓度有点高，”Derek抽了抽鼻子。  
“是有点高。出了什么事？”  
“Stiles在犯蠢。”  
“我明白了，”John懒懒地说。他需要就此打住这段对话。Alberts正在给他的草坪浇水，而John自己正在和一棵树说话。“你为什么不直接从窗户跳进去？我知道这是你最爱的方法。”  
不过，透过树枝，John能看见Derek正躁动不安地看着他刚刚说的那扇窗户，“Stiles在窗台上撒了火山灰。”  
John心里暗爽。他养大的孩子可绝对不傻。

“你先别急着开心，我们只是在吵架不是要分手，”Stiles躺在床上说，脸上盖着本连环画册。  
“我又没想说什么。”John撒谎道。真要说的话，他一直在找机会提起给警局送甜甜圈的那个家伙。每错，他是有前科。但谁没有点小偷小摸呢？或者胡窃海盗。重点是Kevin现在已经洗心革面了。他还跟John说过，他想推出更多的甜甜圈口味的想法。他提到过一个树莓&烤土豆的混合口味，但Sheriff那时候没来得及回应——因为他原本有一支上好的钢笔，前一分钟还在，这一秒就不见了。  
“有只beta狼，他对我有些着迷，”Stiles解释说，一边怒视着窗户，“本来一切都在我的掌控之中，直到某个人发现了这件事，然后变成了一个巨型不开心宝宝。”  
“我听得见你说话！”Derek冲他回喊道。  
“我他妈难道在说悄悄话吗？！”  
John屏蔽了他俩的对话。也许这只beta狼大有前途，他可能非常正派举止得体。Stiles想也不想就拒绝他，这未免有些过于草率了。  
“就算这个beta先生有点搞不懂普通社交暗示，比方说我身上满是两个不同的alpha的气味，”Stiles又说，“但我觉得这点才是让他困惑的地方。他大概能同时闻到Derek和Scott两人在我身上的气味，然后就觉得也许我们是那种和谐的分享关系……”  
树上传出Derek恶狠狠的低吼声。  
John就不掺和了。他一脚都踏出房门了，眼角却瞥见某样东西。那是一个灰白大理石浮雕相框嵌着的一张照片，照片里是Stiles、John和Claudia。原来那张因为拿来拿去，而且John曾打算把它烧掉，所以已经皱得不行。  
“你从哪儿搞到这个的？”他的手指轻轻滑过边框。  
Stiles抬头看了一眼，“你把它丢进壁炉之后，第二天早上我又把它弄了出来。”他耸耸肩。  
这是一张完美地复制品，所有的细纹、指印还有污迹都被处理掉了，他们所处的那一刻被清晰地捕捉下来，Claudia抱着咯咯笑的Stiles，那样子太过真实，而里面John的表情就像他无法相信自己拥有了这一切一样。  
“Derek为我做的这个，”Stiles接着说，“他是在Berkeley帮我整理带过去的行李时发现的，然后就帮我复原了这个。”  
John皱了皱眉。Stiles离开家去大学那段时间，并不是他的生日或者什么重大节日。“为什么送你？”John问道。  
Stiles表情变得有些困惑，“因为我啊，这就是为什么。”  
Sheriff好一会儿才开口，“你为什么不给我看？”他最终说。  
Stiles又重新开始看那本连环画，“因为我不想听你数落它的不是。这对我来说太重要了。”  
John很好地听懂了潜台词。“ _**我不想听你数落Derek的不是。不是说这张照片。**_ ”

“嘿，Derek，”几分钟后Sheriff嘘声招呼道，“我给你做了个三明治。接着！”  
Alberts看着John朝树上扔了只纸袋。John对他比了个中指。  
“谢谢。”Derek惊讶地轻声说。  
“老天，你应该站在我这边。”当Sheriff回到屋子里时听见Stiles冲自己喊。  
是啊，John想。真奇怪。

但情况再次发生了扭转。  
他们身处一所废弃的仓库，而眼下Derek正浑身是毛地四肢着地，准备着撕开那只还在闻Stiles气味的beta的喉咙。  
不是Sheriff不感激Derek超级旺盛的忠诚感和过度保护欲，但是这场较量确实不公平。他可以直接逮捕这个beta，给他上点麻药再扔远些。搞不好有个狼群在什么地方找他，而且现在看来他也没有伤害Stiles的打算。他只是对他着了迷。  
“不，老兄，”Scott悄声说，“远远不止这样。那个家伙打算绑架Stiles。”  
好吧，也许Sheriff对Derek给那混账几巴掌，再警告那个beta“他妈的离不属于你的东西远一点”这些做法毫无异议。  
但Derek是真打算咬破对方的喉咙。而Sheriff是执法人员。  
他探身上前却被Scott拉回来，“别犯傻，”他说。  
Sheriff震惊不已，“我们不能就这么任其发展下去。”  
“但我们没法阻止，”Isaac说。  
“你能阻止他，”John转向Scott，“你是一个alpha。”  
Scott摇摇头，“但不是Derek的alpha。”  
“至少试试！”他低吼道。  
Scott叹了口气，“好吧。Derek，离开那只beta。”  
Derek听闻突然扭过头，饿狼般流着唾液，眼中只有狂暴与愤怒。当他发出充满敌意的咆哮声时，John忍不住咽了咽口水。  
“好吧，”Scott小心地说，慢慢后退，“至少我试过了。他已经完全失控，最好别再想着继续干涉他。”  
老天啊，Sheriff想，我就要看着我的姑爷在我眼皮子底下杀掉另一个活物了。  
就在这时，Stiles冲了进来，一如危急时刻现身的英雄，出场就翻了个白眼，“Derek Hale，立即放下那只狼！”  
他那么理所当然地轻易走向Derek，让Sheriff没法不条件反射地作出反应。Derek很可能会杀了自己，但不管怎样Stiles都是John的崽。  
这次Scott又把他拉了回来。“没关系的，”他承诺道。  
Derek好像完全忘记了那只beta的存在，只是伸着脖子看着Stiles靠近，而且， _**亲爱的上帝啊**_ ，他的尾巴正拍打着地面呢。  
“你听见我说的话了，先生。把他放下。”  
Derek哀怨地哼道，摇了摇头。  
“别跟我说不行，”Stiles坚定地说，冲Derek摆了摆手指。  
Derek呼哧呼哧地扭头去看那只beta，然后不情愿地向后抽开身。  
“你遇上大麻烦了，伙计，”Stiles话音刚落，Derek就发出可怜的嚎叫。Stiles迅速上前走近Derek，而Sheriff被他的举动吓得全身僵硬。但接着Stiles停下来伸开双臂时，Derek居然真的趴下身开，脑袋埋进前爪之间。老实说这景象有些搞笑。  
“在我让你行动之前，你别动，”Stiles警告那只beta，“当我让你跑时，你最好拼命地逃。因为这确实关乎你的性命。而且你他妈别再回来了。”  
那beta出神地看着Stiles，看得Sheriff都恨不得翻白眼了。一旁的Derek又开始低吼。  
“跑！”Stiles说，同时一只手落在Derek身上。仅仅是这样就能让Derek待在原地，看着那beta光速逃离现场，扬起一阵尘土。  
Derek瞪着Stiles，但那都只是假象。  
“你少跟我来这套，”Stiles这么说，但他还是容忍Derek用鼻子往他手心里蹭，“变回来！”  
Derek还是摇头，但Stiles双手叉腰地看着他。Derek探身用鼻子碰碰Stiles，不过Stiles直接躲闪开来。  
“我说了变回来！”Stiles这次说得更大声，“然后我和你要好好进行一次漫长的谈话，主题就是我之前是怎么告诉你这一切都在我的掌控之下的，还有你不能干掉每一个打我主意的人。”  
突然间Sheriff开始可怜Derek。Stiles曾跟他谈过“每天饮食五要素”的各种好处，那真的一点都不有趣。  
看起来Derek也非常清楚这一点，因为他立马就发出痛苦的哀嚎。他腾地一声扑在地上，再扭着身子靠近Stiles，完全不知羞耻。然后他滚了一圈冲Stiles露出肚子，仰着脖子，简而言之就是……装死。  
“我都替他觉得尴尬。”Scott不忍直视地叹气道。  
“太丢人了。”Isaac当即附议。  
Stiles立即控制不住地被Derek的表现萌倒。他抬起一只脚去蹭Derek的脸，而当Derek用牙咬住Stiles的脚踝的时候，Sheriff都感觉要迎来自己今晚以来的第五次心脏病发了。  
他那巨大的，长长的，尖锐的，犬牙。  
但Derek只是轻摇着Stiles的小腿，把他的袜子咬下来，好伸出舌头舔舐裸露出来的皮肤。  
“大笨蛋。”Stiles的语气里充满了欢喜，Derek呼应着吠了一声。  
Stiles蹲下身，Derek几乎是瞬间就扑了上来，他把鼻子埋进Stiles的颈部，一直蹭到Stiles抬起双手抚摸他后背的毛才满意。  
Derek此时看上去就跟一篮子小猫咪玩着线团一样吓人。  
“变，”Stiles说，而Derek停止了他满足的低鸣。接着Stiles悄悄在他耳边说了些什么。  
“真恶心。”Isaac说。  
“我不需要听见那个！”Scott也点头。  
Sheriff很开心自己听不见。  
Derek慢慢变身回人形，Sheriff看着他的爪子变成手和脚，变成手指和脚趾，同时他的脊背先变短再伸展，而他的毛发则……消失了。  
最后就是完完整整的Derek，就那么躺在Stiles怀里，任由Stiles梳理他的头发，就像John打理自己的外套一样。很显然，这个人类Derek也会舒服地哼哼。  
“只有一样东西比你的狼性更强大，”Scott说，“那就是你的锚，你的精神支柱。”  
Stiles选择在这一刻抬起头朝这边看过来，当他注意到Sheriff在场时给了他们一个大大的笑容，“嘿，老爸，”他欢快地说，“我没注意到你也在这。”  
“嗨，儿砸，”Sheriff挥了挥手。  
“那么，我需要和这位疯狂·占有欲·狼先生谈一谈。”Derek又开始哀嚎了，脸躲进Stiles的肩窝里，就像他已经改过自新了一样。  
话说回来，他的确最好改改这个性。  
“这就是说我要是回家，至少也要到……”  
“明白，”Sheriff说，把枪别回腰间枪套里，“那就……随便什么时候见吧。”  
他跟着Isaac和Scott一起离开，这会儿比起害怕Derek，他倒是替Derek感到担忧了。  
也许他可以邀请Derek来吃下周日的午餐，他们可以在Stiles给他们仨做炖豆子的时候，好好互相安慰一下彼此。  
爱上Stiles是一件极其容易的事，但是要好好爱他则非常难。Derek和John就应该一起组成个互助小组什么的。

“我真担心，我们儿子居然对另一个人有如此大的控制能力，”那天晚一些的时候，John这样告诉Claudia。  
“就像你对我，我对你一样。”她微笑道。  
“是啊，”他轻轻地坦白，“真的很吓人。”  
“爱情一直都是这样，”而她是那么美，一直完好地活在他的记忆里，一直活着，“这张床感觉真奇怪，”她说。  
“奇怪？”  
“对。就像也许是时候让另一个人睡上来了。”

几个月之后，在他们共同经历完又一次超自然生物事件后——而且说真的，必须有人来好好着手给这群生物分分类了——正当他用唇把Melissa压在墙上的时候。她头发里裹着树叶，而他下巴上沾着黏糊糊的东西，John本来完全不在意以上这些，直到他听见大门被用力关上的声音才顿时感到大事不妙。  
“这算是什么？”Stiles深吸一口气。  
“我们的初吻？”Melissa说。  
“一次约会？”John说。  
“爸爸，”Stiles告诫道，“你可以做得更好。”  
“是是是，”John被斥责后应声说。但是他可没有一点松开Melissa的意思。  
“我希望你会请她吃晚餐，”Stiles继续说，“她至少应该被这样对待。还有，Scott知道……”  
“Stiles，”Derek说，“我们走吧，让你爸爸和Melissa单独待会儿。”  
“但是……”Stiles还准备奋力挣扎一下。  
“没什么但是，我们要走了，”Derek坚定地说，直视着John的双眼，“在走之前，我们只想说我们真替你们开心。”他看上去竟然显得特别年轻而诚恳，John丝毫不怀疑他说的每一句话。“幸福值得你双手紧握。”  
“他的双手可握了不少东西呢。”Stiles倔强地说，眼睛盯着他爸手臂坏绕着的Melissa的腰肢。  
“我们这就走！”Derek坚持说，一手牢牢地拽着Stiles的胳膊肘，开始把他往门口引，“我们会待在我那里，”他告诉John，John只能愣愣地冲他点点头。  
Stiles直到消失在门外时，还在震惊地碎碎叨叨，对他爸爸缺乏骑士精神感到相当不满意。  
接着Derek脸上挂着大大的笑容又出现在门边，冲他俩竖起两个大拇指，便再次消失在门口。  
“我喜欢他，”当门关上时，Melissa说。  
John还给她一个微笑，“他也就还行吧。”他猜想。  
Stiles绝对可能遇上更糟糕的人。甚至很难找到再好一些的了。  
然后当他俩再次亲吻的时候，他报以Melissa最好的礼节，那就是专心想她，心无旁骛。  
End


End file.
